La razón de estar a tu lado
by Ivanopsca13
Summary: Akane ya se ha cansado de la relación que tiene con Ranma y el hará todo lo que este a su alcance para reconquistar el corazón de su pequeño tormento, aunque este tenga un gran costo para el gran Ranma Saotome.. ganar o perderlo todo.(todos lo personajes son de rumiko takanashi)
1. Chapter 1

LA RAZON DE ESTAR CONTIGO

¿Sabes? Es curioso ver como puede dar vueltas la vida, como cada sentimiento que después de un tiempo parece intensificarse cada vez mas y más hasta no poderse contener por mucho más tiempo, todo el mundo dice que es muy difícil encontrar algo que nos motive a ser mejores y yo… Ya tengo ese motivo… Ese motivo para levantarme cada mañana… Ir corriendo desde lo alto de ese baranda…De donde puedo apreciar mejor, cada delicado rasgo de su cara, como lo son eso grandes ojos cafes que me enloquecen o esas imperceptibles pecas que decoran su delicada cara.. Si, yo tengo! la oportunidad de verla cada mañana con esa sonrisa embriagadora de la que me he vuelto adicto a ver.. ella es el motivo de todo mi mundo… la razón de levantarme golpe tras golpe caída tras caída .. para seguir estando a su lado..

-Heyy! Akane olvidaste tu desyuno –decia kasumi a lo lejos mientras agitaba su mano de manera delicada.

Gracias kasumi – contesto la peliazul acercándose de forma acelerada.

Vaya akane! Ahora quien es el irresponsable - dijo de manera arrogante mientras veía la molestia reflejada en la cara de su prometida recibiendo como contestación un pequeño puchero de parte de esta.

…. Lo olvidaba…ya van haciendo 2 años de nuestra boda fallida todo parece volver por buen rumbo, tanto de la parte mis auto-proclamadas prometidas como la de mis rivales parece haberse apaciguado un poco aunque no creo que dure mucho…Y a decir verdad no saben cuanto me arrepiento de no haber dicho algo para detener la gran catástrofe que se aproximaba en aquella boda fallida … deje que mi cerebro hablara en lugar de mi corazón y al no ser honesto conmigo mismo termine haciéndole daño a la persona que más amaba .. mi motivo en la vida.. después de la boda fallida mi relación con Akane no ha progresado mucho que digamos y es que aun sigue molesta.. Y no la culpo pues yo mismo me odio por ser un cobarde…Ella no me ha dejado de ignorar o evitar siempre busca la forma de estar entretenida para evadirme …. Akane es la persona con el corazón más noble y puro que he conocido desde hace varios años .. Supongo que por eso crei que esta vez seria igual que todas las anteriores veces, en las que ella a pesar de lo que hiciera me perdonaría… Pero ella ha cambiado muchísimo desde ese primer día en el que nos conocimos, ya no es la niña que llevaba esos lindos vestidos abombonados de diferentes y cálidos colores, ahora es bellísima e inteligente y yo no puedo decírselo a la cara por el hecho de los malentendidos que eso podría provocar.

Oye Akane – menciono el pelinegro a sabiendas de lo que ella contestaría.

Que pasa Ranma – contestó de manera desanimada y cansada.

Pueees..- dijo el ojiazul mientras jugaba de manera nerviosa sus dedos a que no esperaba de ninguna manera la respuesta dada por su prometida quiero decir de pensar en recibir una contestación como: ¿Y ahora que quieres? O "déjame en paz ranma!" paso a recibir una respuesta promedio, pero que rayos estaba pasando de no hablarle en 2 MESES! de la nada contesta a uno de sus saludos de una manera tan tranquila que daba escalofríos.

Esto… mmm pues estaba pensado en que.. pues ¿tal vez t-tu y y-yo podríamos.. ir a comer un helado?

Si…porque no – djo la menor de las Tendo sin demostrar alguna expresión o emoción en su frio rostro de porcelana - te veo en la salida- pronunció dejándolo parado en la entrada del instituto.

Vaya pero que rayos le pasa.. tal vez debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para aclarar las cosas entre el y yo.. si… eso hare!

Al terminar las clases iba rumbo al dojo para arreglarme pues tenia una muy importante cosa que hacer… pero me detuve al ver repentinamente a dos figuras muy conocidas, el de una chica bastante arrogante y…. la inconfundible silueta de Ranma en una de las innumerables escenas "románticas" que se montaban esos dos … A mi realmente ya no me importaba… supongo que de cierto modo es algo normal, ver la misma película montándose una y otra y otra vez..

Y asi sin dar marcha atrás ni arrepentirse, paso a su lado dejando al joven de la trenza completamente descolocado por la acción de su pequeño tormento. Era en cierto modo bastante normal verle hacer aquellos desplantes.. pero.. pero esta vez algo era diferente y ese algo lo tenia bastante preocupado desde hace un tiempo.. akane parecía cada vez darle menos importancia a todo lo que sucedia en el dojo.. especialmente si de su prometido se trataba.

Esa tarde Akane no bajo para comer pues decía que tenia un importante examen en camino y necesitaba estudiar pues valdría mucho para su calificación final.. mientras la mas pequeña de las Tendo "estudiaba" un chico de mirada azul como el cielo pensaba en como llegar al corazón de su pequeña marimacho…

Maldita sea! Yo y mi gran suerte!- pensaba el azabache mientras se revolvía el cabello – ahora Akane pensara que lo único que hago es molestarla con tonterías

De lo tan concentrado que estaba maldiciéndose a si mismo no se percato de una mirada bastante curiosa que lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Nabiki la mediana de las Tendo sabia que las cosas no estaban mu bien entre su hermana y Ranma quien arruinaba la mayor parte de las oportunidades que tenia de reconquistar el corazón de Akane, por su puesto que le ayudaría pero claro que tendría un costo… uno que el tendría que arriesgarse a pagar o preferir perderlo todo

Al dia siguiente como cualquier sábado Akane salía por la mañana a correr, Kasumi salía de compras y tanto Genma como Soun se quedaban concentrados en una partida de shogi dejando asi el momento y espacio correcto para poner el pequeño plan de Nabiki para ayudar a su queridísimo cuñadito.


	2. Chapter 2 - El plan

**Todos los personajes les pertenece a Rumiko Takanashi**

_Capitulo 2- El plan _

Ramna estaba en el dojo concentrado en hacer una complicada kata que había estado intentando desde hace unos meses, parecía tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que seguía sin notar la presencia de la joven castaña con cabellos cortos, quien lo llevaba observando más de media hora sin ser descubierta.

Cof cof cof- Tocio la joven de manera que Ranma pudiera notar su presencia… sin respuesta- cof cof – volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez de manera irritada… otra vez sin respuesta…- vaya reflejos de artista marcial- Menciono llamando así la atención del joven azabache.

Oh.. hola Nabiki.. mmm ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo el ojiazul de la manera más casual posible

Ranma – menciono mirando seriamente al muchacho- tu y yo somos familia ¿No es así?

s-si claro que lo somos- respondió extrañado

pues como toda familia, nos apoyamos mutuamente- continuo la mediana de las Tendo viendo la cara confundida de Ranma – Sabes ya me canse! mejor iré al punto… Sé que las cosas entre tu y mi hermana no están yendo por buen camino ¿ cierto?.. Y yo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda para que puedas reconquistar el corazón de mi pequeña hermana.

Ranma seguía bastante contrariado por lo que estaba oyendo, es decir cada cuanto vez a Nabiki tan dadivosa y amable.

Ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres Nabiki?.- contesto el muchacho-… A caso quieres volver a extorsionarme como lo hacías antes .– continuo como si estuviera atando cabos dentro de su cabeza

No, no nada de eso esta vez lo hago por el bien de mi hermana, quien por cierto no está enterada de lo que estamos hablando- Prosiguio la chica.

Aun asi .. ¿ Qué es lo que quieres a cam..

No había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta del dojo se abrió de forma brusca dejando asustada a nabiki y sorprendido a Ranma.

Ak-akane ¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí- dijo Nabiki recomponiendo su postura asustada a una más normal

No, no yo.. yo estaba buscando a alguien- respondió bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

Oh claro.. Ranma ya ha acabado de entrenar por si lo necesitas- sonrió pícaramente mientras veía la actitud de su hermana.

Ranma por su parte estaba expectante de la respuesta de su prometida.

QUE?! Claro que no! – contesto bastante exaltada- No es el a quien busco..

Entonces.. si no le estabas buscando a él ¿quién si no?- preguntó de manera intrigada

Na-nadie m-me tengo que ir- diciendo esto se hecho a correr fuera del dojo dejando a una Nabiki intrigada y a un Ranma preocupado

Mientras tanto Akane corría hacia la entrada del dojo, para encontrarse con una personita bastante especial para la pequeña Tendo, al estar ahí pudo ver una silueta que se acercaba más y más, dejando ver de mejor manera cada uno de su distinguidos rasgos. El tenia una complexión similar a la de ranma, una altura promedio, unos profundos ojos verdes y un gran cabello castaño.

Daiki holaa! – grito la peliazul, agitando una mano en forma de saludo- por aquí!

Akane! Holaa ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuánto tiempo? –contesto amablemente el joven, que de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre la mas joven de las Tendo.

B-bie..- es interrumpida y a su vez alejada por la mano de Ranma- Espera ¿Qué?!- pensó la joven.

¿Qué es lo que quieres y que es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto ranma aun con Akane tomada de brazo y los celos a todo lo que daban.

e-esto yo.. Akane ¿Aun no se lo dices?- dijo Daiki con un poco de preocupación

¿Decirme que?! HE Akane.. ¡Porque no me lo dices?!- exclamo el joven azabache apretando aun mas fuerte el agarre de su prometida, sin considerar el daño que a su prometida le pudiera causar – vaya que cobarde eres Akane, ques es lo tan importante que tienes que contarme- mencionó aunque se arrepintió al escuchar un sollozo como respuesta, el sentía una inmensa culpa al ver llorar Akane, porque eso solo significaba que la había cagado lo suficiente como para hacerla llorar.

B-basta Ranma- soltó en un sollozo la joven, sacando de sus pensamientos a Ranma, para luego salir llorando de ahí dejando a su mejor amigo con Ranma

Wow amigo creo que deberías calmarte – comento Daiki de forma cínica- No deberías tratarla así.. Tarde o temprano ella se cansara y busque a alguien más.

¿!Quien te crees tú para decirme eso?¡?-dijo ho pues quien sino que gran idiota, tal vez sea uno de los tantos locos pretendientes de Akane pensó –Quisier..

Antes de concluir con su patética frase en la que humilla a Akane con tal de desagradar a sus pretendientes fue interrumpido por un potente golpe de bicicleta.

Ni hao airen – grito eufórica la china- Shampoo tener buenas noticias- hizo una pausa ya que se percató de la presencia del castaño (vaya al menos tiene ojos)- ¿y tú quien ser? –pregunto de manera coqueta.

Soy Daiki un viejo amigo de la infancia de Akane- la cara de Shampoo mostro una mueca al escuchar el nombre de la antes mencionada, y es que para Shampoo era todo un misterio por descubrir, el hecho de que Akane tuviera a chicos tan atractivos "comiendo de la palma de su mano" o al menos es lo que ella decía.

Un gusto yo ser la prometida de Ranma – presumió la joven de cabellos morados

No es que quiera ser un maleducado, pero hay una pequeña dama a la que quisiera ver en estos momentos- dijo al momento de adentrarse con una gran sonrisa en la residencia de los Tendo.

Ranma por su parte no le había hecho gracia ni en lo más mínimo su comentario puesto que sabía muy bien a quien se refería, y como no odiarlo si él había propiciado la pequeña discusión entre él y su prometida.

¿Airen estar escuchando? – Cuestiono la china interrumpiendo los pensamientos irracionales del joven Saotome.- Como sea- prosiguió- Shampoo regresara unos meses a la aldea, asi que exijo una cita airen.


End file.
